


Hope to Bring Out All the Life Inside You

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Online Dating, Past Abuse, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Texting, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is unsure about dating again after his horrible ex but Nat signs him up for a dating app anyway. That's how he meets Steve G. Rogers who seems too perfect to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to Bring Out All the Life Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> For Lexy, who requested some Steve/Bucky omega verse with lots of sin. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! The title comes from "Star and the Moon" from Songs for a New World by Jason Robert Brown.

             In Bucky’s experience, most Alphas were assholes. He’d never met one that didn’t seem like a self-aggrandizing prick who thought they were God’s gift to omegas. His ex-boyfriend, Brock Rumlow had been the worst of the worse. It was almost impressive Brock could walk around with all the self-importance on his shoulders.

            That’s why Bucky did not appreciate his best friend, Nat, stealing his phone and signing him up for one of those stupid dating apps for alphas and omegas. He wasn’t even sure how she had gotten into his phone and knew the password to unlock it, seeing as he’d made it four random numbers, just so this kind of thing couldn’t happen. She’d been hinting for months that he should “get back out there” and find someone new after Brock.

            He was resolute that he was not going to check the app. Unfortunately Nat had turned on the notifications so his phone was constantly buzzing with stupid alphas looking for a hookup. He’d gotten so sick of seeing “you in heat, sexy?” over and over again. As if he were just perpetually in heat. Although some of these testosterone filled num-nuts seemed to be continuously in rut, just looking for somewhere to stick their dick.

            That’s why the message he got from Steve G. Rogers was such a surprise. Not a single alpha had messaged him without it being about sex or how “gorgeous” Bucky was.

            _Steve G. Rogers: What kind of a name is Bucky?_

            Bucky had stared at his phone for a good ten minutes while he read the message over and over just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating it. An actual human being asking him an actual question that wasn’t related to his asshole or his heat. It was like some kind of miracle. He took a sip of his coffee and he thought about what to write back.

            **Bucky Barnes: A good one.**

_Steve G. Rogers: I’m not denying that. It’s simply unusual._

**Bucky Barnes: It’s not unusual.**

_Steve G. Rogers: To be loved by anyone?_

**Bucky Barnes: Oh my god. Get the fuck out of here, pal.**

_Steve G. Rogers: Not a Tom Jones fan then?_

**Bucky Barnes: No one over the age of seventy is a fan of Tom Jones.**

_Steve G. Rogers: You’ve got me. Maybe I’m secretly seventy._

Bucky took the opportunity to go into Steve’s profile and look at him. He nearly dropped his phone in his cup of coffee because he was so surprised. Steve G. Rogers was fucking _beautiful._ No joke, he looked like a fucking Disney prince. Blond hair, jacked as hell, blue eyes and long eyelashes. Bucky was pretty sure he was drooling while he stared at the picture.

 

            **Bucky Barnes: If you are seventy, you’re doing something right, buddy.**

_Steve G. Rogers: Thank you._

**Bucky Barnes: That picture cannot actually be you.**

_Steve G. Rogers: Why not?_

**Bucky Barnes: Because no one fucking looks like that!**

_Steve G. Rogers: Well I do._

**Bucky Barnes: What are you doing on a dating app? How are you not already drowning in omegas who want to have your perfect Aryan babies?**

_Steve G. Rogers: Believe it or not it’s difficult to find someone who wants more than just a one night stand._

**Bucky Barnes: So not only are you Mr. Perfect, you’re also looking for a relationship and not just a hook up?**

_Steve G. Rogers: I’m not perfect._

**Bucky Barnes: Tell that to the mirror, pal.**

_Steve G. Rogers: You never answered my question._

**Bucky Barnes: What question?**

_Steve G. Rogers: What kind of a name is Bucky?_

**Bucky Barnes: I think that’s the sort of information you have to earn.**

_Steve G. Rogers: That’s cruel._

**Bucky Barnes: What’s in a name?**

_Steve G. Rogers: That which we call a rose would smell as sweet._

**Bucky Barnes: GTFO Mr. Perfect.**

_Steve G. Rogers: You can just call me Steve._

**Bucky Barnes: Punk.**

_Steve G. Rogers; Jerk._

                                                            ****

 

            Sam punched Steve in the arm and pulled his attention away from his phone. He’d been texting Bucky for a good two weeks now and he couldn’t stop. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much. Bucky was so different from every other omega Steve had ever met, so quick-witted and feisty. He was a real challenge and Steve felt up to it. He really hoped Bucky was starting to like him too.

            “Where’s your head at, man?” Sam asked, huffing and puffing as he jogged on the treadmill next to Steve. “You’ve been staring at your phone non-stop since we got here. You’re making me look bad.”

            Steve laughed and slipped his phone into his pocket. “I’ve just been talking to Bucky.”

            “From that alpha app?” Sam asked with a knowing smirk. “You two make any plans to meet up yet?”

            “No,” Steve said, upping the speed on his treadmill. He’d had it at a light speed while he talked to Bucky but now he was ready for a real workout. “Do you think I should?”

            “I don’t see why not?” Sam managed to shrug as he upped his own treadmill. Steve and Sam always became competitive when they worked out together even though Steve usually trounced Sam. “You gotta lock that shit down before someone else does.”

            The idea of Bucky with another alpha made Steve growl possessively low in his chest. He hadn’t even thought to ask if Bucky was talking to anyone else. He figured for the moment it wasn’t really his business. Still, the idea irked him to no end and it made him run harder to get his anger out.

            “Maybe you’re right,” Steve said later when they were using the free weights. “I don’t want to lose him to someone else.”

            “So why don’t you ask him out?” Sam suggested, watching himself in the mirror as he did a few bicep curls, eyeing a redhead on the elliptical machine. “You two have been getting along, right?”

            “Yeah,” Steve said, dropping to the ground and doing some pushups. “I just don’t want him to think I’m being too pushy.”

            “Steve, asking a guy you like out on a date isn’t exactly a stretch,” Sam told him in exasperation. “I swear, sometimes you have the mentality of an old man. Are you going to court this guy and give him your pin?”

            Steve sighed and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “I just don’t want to scare him off.”

            “Have you seen yourself lately, Steve?” Sam asked, chuckling. “I don’t think you’re gonna scare him.”

            “I hope not.”

 

                                                            *****

 

            “This is all your fault!” Bucky exclaimed, pointing his finger at Nat accusingly.

            “Excuse me?” Nat asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

            “Steve wants to meet up,” Bucky said, flopping down onto the sofa. “And I don’t know what to tell him. Like what the fuck?”

            “What do you want to tell him?” Nat asked, walking over and perching on the arm of the sofa.

            “Yes, obviously,” Bucky said, putting a pillow of his face and shouting into it. “But there’s not way he looks like that in real life. He has to be catfishing me. It’s probably a picture of a model or something.”

            “Can I see?” Nat asked. She held out her hand for his phone and Bucky reluctantly handed it over. She easily put in the code, even though Bucky had changed it since the last time she'd gotten her hands on it, and opened up the app. “Oh no, he’s real all right.”

            “What?” Bucky asked, sitting up and dropping the pillow into his lap. “How do you know?”

            “He goes to my gym,” Nat informed him, handing back the phone. “I’ve seen him there loads of times and I’ve heard his friend call him Steve. The guy is for real.”

            Bucky groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Then how the fuck am I supposed to meet this guy? Why the hell is he interested in _me_?”

            “Maybe because you’re good-looking?” Nat ventured a guess, sliding gracefully off the sofa and walking into the kitchen. She got down a bottle of vodka and poured them each a small glass. “And he clearly enjoys talking to you.”

            “I’m not good-looking,” Bucky grumbled, taking the glass from her and downing it in one gulp. “I’m skinny and scarred and ugly.”

            “You’re none of those things,” Nat assured him, sipping her own drink. “And I’ll kill that ex of yours for making you think that.”

            Bucky huffed and stood up. He went over to his jacket and retrieved his smokes from the chest pocket, shaking one loose and sliding it behind his ear. He had taken up smoking because the smell helped to hide his omega scent and made it so he didn’t turn too many heads in the street. Now he usually smoked just to calm his nerves.

            Sliding open the window, he went out onto the fire escape and lit up the cigarette. He sighed happily as he exhaled, already feeling a bit better. Nat climbed out the window and joined him a few moments later. “Maybe it’s time you let yourself have something good,” she told him quietly.

            Bucky closed his eyes and brought the cigarette back to his lips, taking a long drag and letting it out slowly. He didn’t like thinking about Rumlow. He hated that that bastard had left scars all over his body so that Bucky could never forget him, not matter how hard he tried. The only thing he could be glad of was that he wasn’t sporting Rumlow’s bondmark on his neck.

            Bucky and Rumlow had met through work and had become friends. Bucky had originally found Rumlow handsome and charming, taking a quick liking to him. But once Bucky and Rumlow had finally become a thing, Rumlow had shown his true colors. He’d become a complete bastard, making Bucky feel bad about himself, calling him out on smoking and trying to hide his scent, as if Bucky should be proud of getting the short end of the stick. He’d been a controlling creep who hadn’t wanted Bucky to so much as look at someone else, let alone give them any of his attention. He’d become so small and meek while he had been with Brock and he’d hated it.

            It had taken longer than he would have liked to get away from him. Brock ingrained this inferiority within Bucky, making him believe no one would want him and that he’d never have it as good as he did with Brock. Bucky had always known deep down it was bullshit, but a part of him couldn’t make himself leave.

            It was only when he showed up at Nat’s one day with a black eye that she finally convinced him to get the fuck out of there. Brock had done everything he could to keep Bucky from seeing Nat in the year they were together, not liking that Bucky had a friend that was an alpha. They’d gone to the apartment Bucky and Brock shared when Brock was out with his friends, getting all of Bucky’s stuff and getting the hell out of dodge. Bucky had been staying with Nat ever since.

            “I don’t think I’m ready for that,” Bucky admitted, sitting down heavily onto the steps of the fire escape. “Steve is just too much. He’s too…everything.”

            “Hey,” Nat called out, nudging her foot against his. “You’re allowed to be happy, you know?”

            Bucky swallowed thickly and stubbed out his cigarette. “I don’t know if Steve’s the guy,” he lied, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

            “If you could see your face every time you’re talking to him, you’d know he is the guy,” Nat promised him with a reassuring smile.

            Bucky chewed on his bottom lip and mulled it over. “Maybe I’ll message him.”

            Nat pulled him into a hug, squeezing his thin frame tightly. “Good.”

 

                                                            *****

 

            **Bucky Barnes: Okay, Mr. Perfect, what if I said I wanted to meet you?**

_Steve G. Rogers: Then I would be thrilled._

**Bucky Barnes: It would have to be somewhere public.**

_Steve G. Rogers: I completely understand._

**Bucky Barnes: And no expectations?**

_Steve G. Rogers: Well I would expect you to show up. Does that count?_

**Bucky Barnes: Are you always such a smartass?**

_Steve G. Rogers: Smart usually isn’t the word used to describe my ass._

**Bucky Barnes: Oh my god. You are ridiculous, pal.**

_Steve G. Rogers: I hope in a good way._

**Bucky Barnes: Sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself, Stevie.**

_Steve G. Rogers: Where should we meet?_

**Bucky Barnes:** **You know Little Skips on Willoughby Ave?**

_Steve G. Rogers: Yeah._

**Bucky Barnes: Tomorrow around 10am?**

_Steve G. Rogers: I’ll be there._

**Bucky Barnes: Just try not to be too disappointed when you see me.**

_Steve G. Rogers: I’m not gonna be disappointed._

**Bucky Barnes: That’s the spirit, buddy.**

                                                            ****

 

            Steve arrived ten minutes early and found Bucky already there, standing outside the coffee shop smoking a cigarette. Steve wasn’t too fond of smoking himself but the way Bucky did it raised it to an art form. His lips curling around the filter and the smoke escaping from his lips made Steve’s fingers itch to draw him. His picture on the dating app hadn’t done him justice. Bucky Barnes was a knockout.

            When he noticed Steve approaching, Bucky’s eyes widened and he quickly dropped his cigarette, crushing it under his boot. He looked almost sinful in his grey Henley and black leather jacket, skinny jeans showing off his long legs, dark hair pulled back into a bun. Steve felt almost underdressed in his blue plaid shirt and jeans. He didn’t want Bucky to think he hadn’t put any effort into his appearance.

            Bucky smiled at him and Steve’s heart about stopped. Bucky when he smiled was devastating and Steve couldn’t believe they were actually here together.

            “Hey Stevie,” Bucky said, getting to his feet.

            “Hey Buck,” Steve responded, staring down at him with such welcome surprise. “Should we go in?”

            Bucky laughed. “No point in standing out here all day,” he joked, leading the way inside.

            Bucky ended up ordering a bagel with cream cheese and an espresso so Steve got a tomato avocado grilled cheese and a latte. The place was only a little crowded for a Wednesday morning, so they easily found seats by the windows. The moment they sat down, Steve grabbed a napkin and began to draw Bucky, the way he looked in front of the light streaming in through the windows.

            “What are you doing there, Stevie?” Bucky asked, moving his basket of food out of the way so he could see.

            “Oh, um, it’s nothing,” Steve replied, heat rising to his cheeks in embarrassment. He wasn’t being a very good date.

            “Are you drawin’ me?” Bucky asked with a bemused smile on his face.

            “Yeah,” Steve said, scratching his cheek with his thumbnail self-consciously. “Sorry, I like drawing new faces.”

            “Oh, for a second there I thought I was special,” Bucky quipped, taking a bit out of his bagel and giving Steve a cheeky grin as he chewed it.

            “Jerk.

            “Punk.”

            Steve ducked his head and smiled. Sometimes talking with Bucky made him feel like a little kid again, playground banter that volleyed so easily between the two of them. Sometimes it felt like he’d known Bucky his whole life.

            “So are you finally going to explain your name?” Steve asked, picking up one half of his sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

            Bucky laughed softly. “James Buchanan Barnes,” he answered, sipping his espresso. “Because my parents are assholes and apparently thought good old JB didn’t get the recognition he deserved. There were like three other kids in my class named James, so one decided to be Jimmy and I decided to go by Bucky. It’s just kind of stuck.”

            “I like it,” Steve said, reaching across the table and giving Bucky’s hand a small squeeze before removing it entirely. He didn’t want Bucky to think he was getting fresh.

            “What about you,” Bucky asked, his cheeks dusted with pink and Steve felt a stupid sense of pride knowing that he’d made Bucky blush. “What’s the G stand for, Steve G. Rogers?”

            “Grant,” Steve responded. “Steven Grant Rogers.”

            “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Steven Grant Rogers.”

            “Nice to meet you too, James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

                                                            ****

 

            Bucky was fucked. So completely and utterly fucked that it wasn’t even funny. Steve was everything he had ever hoped for and more. He was sweet and kind and funny. He was artistic while having the body of an Olympic athlete. It was really just so incredibly unfair that someone like that was allowed to exist in the world.

            Steve had been a perfect gentleman the entire date. He’d kept the conversation going, he’d paid for their food and left a generous tip in the tip jar, and he’d walked Bucky home afterwards without even kissing him goodbye or expecting to come inside. To top it all off, before Bucky even got to the door of his third floor walk up, he had a message from Steve.

            _Steve G. Rogers: I had a lot of fun today, Buck. Let’s do it again soon._

With anyone else, they would have worried about looking desperate after a first date with a message like that. But Steve was just so fucking earnest that apparently he didn’t worry about that kind of thing.

            When he got inside, Nat was waiting for him like a lioness ready to pounce. “So, how did it go?”

            “It was amazing,” Bucky said with a heavy sigh. “The fucking guy is unbelievable. He held the fucking door for me! Who does that in this day and age?”

            “Steve Rogers, apparently.”

            Bucky walked over and sat down next to her on the couch, scrubbing his hand down his face and groaning loudly. “What does he want from me?”

            Nat patted his leg sympathetically. “Love? Companionship?”

            “Yeah, but why from _me?_ ” Bucky asked, dropping his head onto the back of the sofa. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

            “Or maybe your vision is just a bit skewed when it comes to yourself,” Nat informed him. “Let yourself have this, James. Don’t fuck it up.”

            Bucky whimpered. “I’ll try.”

 

                                                            *****

 

            “You didn’t kiss him?” Sam asked, holding the punching bag as Steve went to town on it.

            “No, I didn’t,” Steve responded, working off some of his pent up energy.

            “Why not?” Sam asked, making a face. “From what you’ve said the date went great.”

            “It was great,” Steve said, punching the bag a bit harder. “I didn’t want to spoil it.”

            “No way that would have spoiled it,” Sam said, shaking his head and gripping the bag a bit tighter. “It would have made it even better.”

            “I didn’t want to seem like I was taking advantage,” Steve explained, jabbing the bag twice in quick succession.

            “Hey man, you need to calm down with that shit,” Sam said when Steve nearly knocked him off his feet by sending the bag swinging back with his powerful blows. “Why didn’t you just ask him for a little kiss?”

            Steve growled and punched the bag so hard it split. “Fuck,” Steve said, turning away. “I’m gonna owe them a new bag.”

            Sam walked over and sat down on one of the benches, opening up his water bottle and taking a few sips. “Steve, talk to me, man. What’s wrong?”

            Steve wiped the sweat from his forehead and then began to peel the tape from his hands. “I just don’t want to rush anything because I think this could be something pretty amazing. But I’m also about to go into rut in a few days and if I’m not careful I’ll end up over at his apartment trying to break down the door.”

            “So maybe you should satisfy some urges before that happens,” Sam suggested, handing Steve his water bottle. “Before you do something stupid.”

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded, gulping down the water and letting the coldness sooth his throat. “I don’t want to do anything stupid.”

 

                                                            *****

 

            Bucky was startled awake by the sound of pebbles hitting his bedroom window. For a terrifying moment, Bucky was scared that Rumlow had finally come back until he remembered that Brock had moved to DC. Sliding out of bed, he went over to the window and poked his head out.

            Down on the sidewalk stood Steve Rogers in a hoodie and sweats, looking up at Bucky with such a hopeful expression that it made Bucky’s stomach flip. “What the fuck are you doing here, Stevie?”

            Steve looked a bit sheepish. “I had to see you.”

            “At…” Bucky checked his phone. “Three in the morning?”

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded. “Can I come up?”

            Bucky blinked at him for a moment. “Sure, come on up,” he finally gave in, unable to turn him away when he’d made the trip so late at night. He was surprised when Steve didn’t come in the front door but instead came up the fire escape. Bucky laughed as Steve scaled his way up. “You’re crazy, you know that, right?”

            Steve got the Bucky’s floor and stood beside his window. “I’m sorry. This must seem so bizarre.”

            Bucky climbed out the window. “Why did you come here, Steve?”

            Steve turned bright red and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. It was so fucking endearing that Bucky could hardly stand it. He grabbed Steve by the front of his sweatshirt, twisting his hand in the material, and tugged him forward into a kiss.

            Steve’s lips were so soft and warm as they pressed against Bucky’s. Bucky parted his lips and felt Steve’s tongue slip inside, making Bucky moan softly. Steve was so warm and solid against him and Bucky believed down to his core that Steve would never hurt him.

            Steve brought his hands down to rest on Bucky’s sides, holding him close as they kissed each other fervently on the fire escape in the moonlight.

            Bucky broke the kiss before things went too far and he did something stupid like ask Steve inside. Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck and inhaled his scent deeply. “You smell so good,” Steve whispered, nuzzling Bucky tenderly.

            “So do you,” Bucky murmured, smelling Steve’s hair, a nice lemony scent along with Steve’s natural musk. It was a heady aroma and it was making Bucky almost dizzy with it. A shockwave went up his body and suddenly he was uncomfortably warm. “Oh no, no, no, no!”

            “What is it?” Steve asked, lifting his head up and staring at Bucky in concern.

            “What did you do?” Bucky snapped at him, shoving Steve away.

            “I don’t know,” Steve said desperately. “Bucky, what’s wrong?”

            He must have caught the smell of it because his nostrils flared and his pupils immediately dilated. “Oh my god, are you…”

            “In heat, yes,” Bucky hissed, tugging his fingers through his hair. “It wasn’t supposed to happen for another month! What the fuck is happening?”

            “Oh god, Bucky, I’m sorry,” Steve said, reaching out for him. “What can I do?”  
            “You can get the fuck away from me,” Bucky said, shoving his hand away. “Rubbing your alpha scent all over me like you were trying to claim me. _Of course_ I went into heat!”

            “I wasn’t – I didn’t –“ Steve stammered, looking absolutely miserable. “Please.”

            “Please what?” Bucky snarled. “Please let you fuck me?”

            “If it’ll help,” Steve responded calmly. “Please Bucky, whatever I can do to help.”

            Bucky felt the first uncomfortable gush of wetness slip down to his thighs. He was already uncomfortably hard and he hated it. He hated being like this in front of Steve – Steve who was good and sweet, who would never hurt him. But in that moment Bucky was too terrified to remember that and all he could think of was Rumlow. He hadn’t been with an alpha since him. He was too scared of letting someone close, of letting them see him be vulnerable. He couldn’t, not again.

            “Please just go,” Bucky said brokenly, his whole body shuddering. “I’ll deal with this myself.”

            Bucky moved to go back into his window when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. “The thing is…” Steve said softly, his eyes big and caring even through his arousal. “You don’t have to.”

            “Steve…” Bucky said, his breath hitching.

            “Look Buck,” Steve said, taking his hand away and putting them up in surrender. “I’m about as crazy for you as a guy can get. I didn’t mean to cause a heat, I swear I didn’t, but it’s happening. Let me make it better, please. If you want me to.”

            Bucky turned around and looked at Steve, standing there unabashedly honest with his god damn heart on his sleeve. “Okay,” he said with a slight nod. “But no trying to mate me. Your teeth go anywhere near my neck and you’re out.”

            “Understood,” Steve said, standing with his hands behind his back trying to look at non-threatening as possible for a man that was all muscle.

            Bucky went in through the window first and immediately before stripping to get his clothes off his heated skin. He heard Steve’s heavy footfalls and then the window being shut and locked behind him. A moment later, Steve’s arms were coming around the encircle Bucky’s waist and he quickly moved away.

            “I’m sorry,” Steve said, dropping his hands down.

            “It’s fine,” Bucky said, trying to get his breathing under control. “Just don’t sneak up on me like that.”

            “I won’t,” Steve promised. He pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor and then quickly undid his pants. Bucky couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight of Steve’s cock, long, thick and flushed red. It was so different from Rumlow’s, which helped settle Bucky’s nerves quite a bit.

            Steve telegraphed his moves as he made his way over to the bed and lied down. He was going to let Bucky lead this and the mere idea of it had Bucky near tears. He’d never imagined he’d have something this good.

            Bucky made his way over and crawled on top of Steve, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He grabbed Steve’s hands and urged him to touch, moaning against Steve’s mouth as Steve grabbed his ass with both hands. “Fuck,” he cursed, pressing back against those large, glorious hands that were kneading his bottom. “Come on, baby. Need it. Need you.”

            Steve growled and pressed a finger against Bucky’s hole, testing to see how wet he was. Bucky felt his entire body convulse as his body produced more slick. Steve groaned and slipped a finger inside Bucky’s ass.

            “Oh fuck!” Bucky cried out, dropping down so he was chest to chest with Steve. “That’s it, finger my asshole open for your giant alpha cock.”

            “Jesus, Buck, the mouth on you,” Steve teased, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip.

            Bucky grinned wickedly and batted Steve’s hand away, whimpering as Steve’s fingers left him. “I’ll show you just what my mouth can do,” Bucky said with a wink as he turned around so he was facing Steve’s dick. Steve gasped and immediately grabbed Bucky’s hips, pulling him down so he as practically sitting on Steve’s face. The first gentle swipe of his tongue drove Bucky to distraction and he mewled, pressing back and seeking more.

            “It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you,” Steve cooed, licking at Bucky’s perineum. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

            “I know you are, Stevie,” Bucky hummed, wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock and giving it a slow, firm stroke. “’Cause I’m gonna do the same to you.”

            Bucky formed his lips around the head of Steve’ dick and slowly took him into his mouth, moving lower and taking him deeper until Steve was pressing against the back of his throat. Bucky swallowed around it and then began to work it with his mouth.

            “Oh god, Bucky,” Steve moaned, Bucky feeling the vibrations of it up through his spine. Steve redoubled his efforts and began eating Bucky out greedily, driving him crazy with his tongue because it _wasn’t enough._

            Bucky pulled off and panted for air. “Your fingers, baby, please. Give me those big fucking fingers.” Bucky groaned and rubbed his cock against Steve’s chest, certain he could come just from this.

            When Steve found his prostate and began toying with it, Bucky felt everything go white as hot sparks of pleasure went down his spine and he let go all over Steve’s chest and stomach.

            “Did you just…” Steve asked, stilling his fingers.

            “Yeah,” Bucky said, looking back at him, his body shivering with the aftershocks. “You make me feel so good.”

            “God, you’re beautiful,” Steve said with such reverence that it would have made Bucky blush if he wasn’t already flushed with arousal. He seemed so sincere that Bucky nearly believed it was true. “Come here.”

            Steve eased his fingers out so that Bucky could turn around. They kissed languidly now that some of Bucky’s need had abated. The come on Steve’s chest was already becoming sticky but they both knew things were going to just get messier. Bucky couldn’t wait any longer and guided Steve’s dick inside him, moaning at the stretch.

            “Fuck, Stevie, you’re so big,” Bucky gasped, beginning to ride Steve’s cock. He grabbed the headboard for leverage and slammed down onto it with need, feeling Steve’s knot sliding against his rim and stretching him even further.

            “Oh god, Buck,” Steve moaned out, gripping Bucky’s hips. “You on anything?”

            Bucky nodded as he continued riding Steve hard. Soon Steve had placed his feet on the bed so that he could fuck up into Bucky, meeting him beat for beat as their bodies slapped together. “That’s it, alpha, fuck me with your giant cock!”

            Steve growled and rolled them over, pressing Bucky into the mattress and pounding into him. Bucky cried out and clawed at Steve’s back in ecstasy, his cock rubbing between their bodies. “Stevie, baby,” Bucky chanted over and over again, his voice growing in pitch as he neared another orgasm.

            “Gonna…come…” Steve panted out.

            “Do it,” Bucky pleaded, digging his nails into Steve’s biceps. “Want you to fill me with it.”

            Steve grunted and shoved his knot inside, making Bucky scream and release all over his stomach. Every few minutes, Steve’s hips would buck and he’d come again inside Bucky until his knot finally deflated and he could pull out. Until then he held Bucky tightly and kissed him so gently that it made Bucky’s heart ache.

            “Stay right there,” Steve requested, climbing out of the bed and finding his way to the bathroom. He must have encountered Nat on the way because he came back looking completely mortified. “Your roommate seems nice,” he said, gently cleaning Bucky’s stomach and between his legs. “I think we go to the same gym.”

            Bucky laughed and pulled Steve down next to him. He knew he would be anxious for more sex sooner rather than later, but for the moment he was sated and happy. He curled up with his head pillowed on Steve’s chest and tangled their legs together.

            “You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met,” Bucky said quietly, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry if I was a jerk to you earlier.”

            “You’re always a jerk,” Steve teased, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Why should tonight be any different?”

            “Shut it, Rogers,” Bucky grumbled.

            “You need to eat more,” Steve said, poking Bucky playfully in the side. “You’re as thin as a rail. Do you consume anything beside coffee and cigarettes?”

            “Literature,” Bucky deadpanned with a grin.

            “Tomorrow I’m going to make you my grandmother’s stew,” Steve informed him. “And you’re going to eat every bite, so help me.”

            “Tomorrow we’ll be lucky if we get out of bed long enough to order food in,” Bucky reminded him, pressing a kiss to Steve’s chest. “The stew will have to wait.”

            “Fine,” Steve said with a heavy sigh. “But I’m going to take care of you from now on.”

            Bucky made a face. “I don’t need looking after.”

            “Yes you do,” Steve said, tugging Bucky up so that he could kiss him properly. “No one so pretty should look so sad.”

            Bucky turned his face away. “Yeah well, my ex did a number on me.”

            “I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve said quietly. “But that’s all the more reason to treat you the way you deserve.”

            “Oh?” Bucky asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. “And what do I deserve, Steve?”

            “Every good thing,” Steve said, wrapping Bucky up in a hug. “Every good thing imaginable.”

            “And you’re gonna give them to me, huh?”

            “If I can,” Steve promised, gently rubbing Bucky’s back.

            “You’re going to spoil me rotten, Rogers,” Bucky said with a snort.

            “Oh yeah,” Steve said with a soft chuckle. “Gonna make you so happy, Buck. Happy as can be.”

            “You know you’re the first guy I’ve known that could promise the moon and probably actually fucking deliver,” Bucky told him, shaking his head. “But you ain’t gotta do all that, Steve. I’m already happy.”

            Steve smiled brightly. “Happy with me?”

            “Who else, dummy?” Bucky teased.

            Steve retaliated by tickling Bucky’s sides and making him breathless with laughter. “You’re such an ass.”

            Steve finally let up and Bucky huffed out a breath. “You don’t really mind though, do you, Stevie?”

            Steve smiled and kissed Bucky on the forehead. “Nah, Buck, I don’t mind at all as long as you don’t mind me falling in love with you.”

            Bucky lifted his face up and rested his chin on Steve’s chest, staring at him incredulously, his heart swelling inside his chest and threatening to burst free. “Now why would I mind a thing like that?”

            “Well, it isn’t the moon,” Steve said with a slight shrug.

            “Nope,” Bucky said, cupping Steve’s face in his hand and guiding their lips together. “It’s better.”


End file.
